Depression
by bottlecaps
Summary: TyKa Oneshot. One soul meets another on the edge of an abyss. Will they be able to start over together, or will the pull of darkness be too strong? Light Yaoi Implied
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I know I should really be updating "Lost and Found" but I had this crazy idea in my head and I decided to make it a one-shot. The words typed in italics are my own words from my own head. I might continue and make this a story but I have to see how many reviews I get. But first you need to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own a small fraction of beyblades.-hears police sirens-Okay! I don't own anything!**

_Why is there so much pain?_

_I could end it all now._

I stared at the shiny razor in my hand. Stared at fresh marks made over old ones. Crimson blood slid down my arms. What happened to me? When did I become like this? Questions without answers. I watched, fascinated at the life spilling out of my body.

_I can't feel anymore._

_It's like I've gone numb._

The blood started to clot. I slipped the razor into my pocket just in case I needed to make myself feel again. Did I mention that nobody has noticed my silent suffering. Except one. The way he looks at me makes shivers travel up and down my body. He's the only reason I'm still here.

_Can't anybody hear me calling?_

_Or am I just invisible._

I slipped on my jacket and walked outside. He was standing near a tree. I tried not to stare but I couldn't help myself. My hand crawled into my pocket and squeezed the razor tightly. I bit my tongue as pain seared through my hand but it quickly faded.

_Can't anyone hear me screaming?_

_Is anybody listening?_

He walked over to me. I held my breath as he pulled my hand out of my pocket. A slippery liquid dripped from it, forming a puddle at my feet. The razor that had originally been clenched in my hand fell to the ground. The cold smooth metal glinted in the sunlight, causing me to squint. He stared. I stared. We stared.

_I can't control myself anymore._

_Is anybody listening?_

He looked at me. "How long?" he asked. I didn't respond. "Too long." he answered himself. Gently he picked up the razor. He placed it against his own skin and slowly began to slice. Not wincing, he pushed it deeper and stretched the cut all the way around. I grabbed his hand and pried the blade from his fingers.

_I don't understand any more._

_I just want to die._

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "The same thing that you've been doing to yourself since last year. I'm not stupid." he answered. "Stop it." I said. "You stop this. You need help." he said. I looked at him.

_Get me out of this hell hole._

_I don't want to live anymore._

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked me. I didn't answer. "Why?" he asked again.

_I'm screaming and bleeding._

_Death is all I want._

"I want to die." I said. He looked at me. "You can't die."

_Death is all I want._

_To be free._

"Why not?" I asked. "Nobody else has noticed me. I just can't take this any more." I reached for the blade that was once again inside my pocket and put it against my throat. I was going to be free.

_Death is all I need._

_A closure to my fantasies of life._

"Because I love you." he said. I closed my eyes and let myself fall, knowing he would catch me. He carried me inside. I opened my eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Kai." he hugged me and warmth spread throughout my body.

_I think I'll hold off on death._

_Why kill myself... when I have so much to live for?_

**Okay people. I know it kinda sucked and it wasn't as dreary and depressing as I wanted it to be. Then again, I'm not a very depressing person so that didn't help. There is one hint in this little one shot on who Kai loves. Whoever finds it first gets a free plushie doll in the character of their choice. Good luck. **


	2. Thanks for reviewing

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry if I forgot anyone.

PandaPjays: yes, it is Tyson. But if you want, you can read my tyre one shot called Thunder. It should be up by tomorrow.

Djpheonix: yes it is Tyson. gives hug and cookies and thanks for complementing my other stories.

Shadowoftheredmoon: nope, sorry. I'm a fan of tyka readers but if you want I'll try writing a tyre fic. Actually, I've already decided. It's called thunder and I'm posting it up tomorrow.

Avatar of Fyre: nope, sorry. But that's okay. Everybody is going to get cookies anyway hands out cookies if you want, you can read my tyre one shot Thunder. It'll be posted tomorrow. Also, thank you for reviewing on my other story Lost and Found. It will stay up.


End file.
